


I'm Different

by Castilight



Category: Original Work, Short Story - Fandom
Genre: Crazy, Creativity, Gen, Insanity, Multiple Personalities, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Short Story, Writing, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castilight/pseuds/Castilight
Summary: Έχω κουραστεί να είμαι στο περιθώριο. Θα σε δω σύντομα.





	I'm Different

I don't know how I got into this. Well, I mean, I know _how_ I got into this, it just felt too instant to track. One day, I'm a focused academic working towards this logical path; go to college, get a neurology major. Next, I'm neck deep in writing and acting.

It wouldn't be all that bad if I didn't feel different. Not changed, everyone changes in their ‘teenage years’. I'm not sure how to describe it. It's like I become somebody else.

A little background: I'm a writer. A writer who uses acting to help me portray character in a certain way. If I can describe what I'm doing and how I'm doing it, in my head with some acting, I can write vividly.

When I'm not writing, one way I exercise this is listening to Creepypastas in front of a mirror (Yes, I don't read creepypastas, I listen to them. Deal with it). But, I don't only listen to them, I mouth them, to the best of my ability, and try to act how the narrator would act.

This is a method I've been using for about a year now and, let me tell you, it's an addiction. Not only the thrill of a creepy story but, getting into the shoes and mind of someone else. At least, that's how others see it.

For me, however, it feels like the reverse. I'm a vessel for whatever narrator I come across in those videos. Sometimes the guy is a normal human being. Others, they’re a raving lunatic. And they always take a hold of me. Some how.

 

_Ce n'est pas «eux». C'est moi._

**Quiet! She might not be able to hear us, but they can. Shut up!**

 

Huh, I just blacked out for a minute. My bad.

Anyways, if that wasn't strange enough for you, I feel their presence but, never do I lose  consciousness of my surroundings. I see, and feel, myself acting out whatever the narrator has to give yet, in the back of my mind, I _know_ it isn't me. I can see it in my eyes. I don't know what I see, all I know is that it's different.

 

_Ég er ekki ógn. Ég er bara ímyndunaraflið hennar. Ég gef henni hugmyndir mínar og hún notar þær. Það er skelfilegt ferli, ég veit en ég er náttúrulegur. Ég leitast við að koma vel og-_

**Stop talking! There’s a thing called Google Translate! Humans aren't that idiotic! Hey. Get back! What do you think you’re doing? You’re not welcome here-**

 

Geez. I am just it of it today!

Moving on, here's another thing. Whenever I write, my mind starts to turn blank. Blank but active. I fingers type away but, I don't feel my personality come into it. Like I'm just an observer. A narrator.

I only feel personality when I write a character’s dialogue and actions. However, the personality isn't my own. It's almost like the person I'm trying to create controls and tells me how they'd act.

 

_Es ist nicht ungenau. Ich bin anpassungsfähig. Ich kann jeder sein, denn ich wünsche. Ich benutze diese Sprachen, um einen Punkt zu beweisen. Alle ihre Ideen sind meine. Ich lasse sie nur den Kredit nehmen. Ich lasse sie immer den Kredit nehmen._

**Why do you?**

 

I don't know what to do about this. I'm not even sure if there is anything for me to do. I know you guys are going to shrug this off as ‘relatable writer stuff’ that really isn't that relatable or something but, It just weirds me out. I have no idea if this is normal or just- ghnmlhjgvfcdg bnkjugyfc cdfv xjvkfie8y5refd ivocjzdterdsilxkcm ,kldaqap’a[efb08eatgdijvbk

 

_Víš co? Máš pravdu. Co se stane s lidmi, kteří chtějí znát mé jméno? Nic. Jeden příběh, který skutečně napsal Castilight, nikoho neublíží._

**That's what they always say.**


End file.
